The Legend of Link: Twilight Warrior
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Zelda has escaped from the Twilight Zone and ended up in Link's hometown of Ordon. Due to one of Ganondorf's spells, Link was sent instead of Zelda to the castle and can no longer escape the castle. Zelda becomes Wolf Zelda and teams up with Midna on her quest to restore order.Returning to the Twilight Zone, Zelda is determined to save Link from his clutches and reclaim the throne.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: I have had this inspiration from my Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess game on my Wii for quite some time. I have not completed the game yet because I don't have the time. So…enjoy this story of _The Legend of Link: Twilight Warrior. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. The Legend of Zelda belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

**Prologue**

"HAHAHAHA." Laughter so loud and mighty echoed over the twilight realm. A castle can be seen, its shadow silhouette menacing and huge. The owner was in the dungeon, laughing as he held up a crystal orb, its colorful lust shined the color of pure darkness. Lightning flashed across the sky, illumination his facial features, his black armor and flowing cape.

"This is perfect." He growled as he brought it closer to his face. "With this, I can rule both the Twilight Zone and Hyrule." His orange eyes glimmered evilly, "All I need is a little more of the princess's power." His fist closed over the jewel and he trumped up the spiral staircase towards the room, an evil sneer plastered on his face.

* * *

_In Zelda's room…_

She heard his boots. She knew he was coming to take what little power she still had left. With no choice she jumped out of the window, landed on her feet and made a mad dash across the ground, trying to get as far away as possible from the tower. Soon after, she heard that booming voice of her captor, his anger and all things evil gushed out. She turned her head back and saw his human form on top of the building, fist raised high with the gleaming orb, pulsating dangerously.

"ZELDA, COME BACK HERE!" His voice roared and the orb unleashed a shock wave so huge that everything started to collapse, evaporating into dark data. Twilight monsters fell out of the portals and crawled towards her. Zelda glared at them and started chanting, her body flowed smoothly with the sound of her voice. Her captor's eyes narrowed as he saw what she was doing, a teleportation spell.

"STOP HER NOW." He shouted to the creatures before her body vanished. They rushed upon her just when the spell was complete. _Just a little more, all most there_. She concentrated hard, her mouth never missing a single word. Finally the spell was complete.

"Time to go" She snapped her fingers and disappeared leaving the creatures appalled and confused as they sniffed around the ground, in hope of picking up her trace.

* * *

_In the castle…_

"Grrrrr. How DARE she!" A black fist crashes down upon a table. Everything on it toppled off and hit the ground with dull thuds. He sighed then looked up at the wall. "I was so close in ruling the world, yet she escaped my grasp once again." He growls inwardly to himself and then an idea popped into his head.

"Wait, there is this thing that allows a person to bring someone back from another area of the world." Smiling gleefully, he strode over to this gigantic mirror standing in the courtyard, its glass shining and reflecting his image as he stood in front. His finger's lightly traced the mirror's face, thinking to himself.

_Pretty soon, you will fall back into my hands and the world will crumble to its demise_. He grinned and looked up at the dark sky, his vision of the future was not so far from his grasp.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with the Prologue. Hopefully this makes sense, if not keep on reading. I promise everything will become clear in the end. Please leave reviews! :D


	2. Chapter 1: The life of Link

**A/N**: Here is Chapter 1 of _The Legend of Link: Twilight Warrior. _I apologize for the prologue being crappy and short but in my defense, I was short on time. Here is a little more exciting portion. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. The Legend of Zelda belongs to it's rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Life of Link**

"Tell me...do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" Cascading waters flowed freely in a miniature waterfall, emptying into a little pound. A boy sat at its bank listening to the wise man's talk. "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs. The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight. But enough talk of sadness, I have a favor to ask of you , Link."

Link looked at the man, the man named Rusl. He continued, "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow. Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead? You have never been to Hyrule before right?" Link nodded, intrigued with the thought of one day, he himself might be able to feast his eyes on Hyrule.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village. And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes." Rusl smiled encouraging at Link, then stood up.

"It is getting late. We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

Both Link and Rusl as well as Epona, Link's horse walked back to Ordon Village. Leaving Link at his house, Rusl walked back to the village with his family. Rusl's son Colin looked back and smiled at Link before he disappeared down the road. Link smiled as well as he watched the family disappear from his view.

* * *

_The next morning..._

It was the crack of dawn and a girl wondered into Link's residential area. Seeing Epona tethered to the post, she decided to have the horse be her companion for a while. She led the horse towards a nearby pond and disappeared just as a man was running into view. He looked out of breath as he gazed up at the tree house.

"Hey! Link! You there?"

Link walked over and peered out of the window to see the man named Fado. He owns a ranch in Ordon.

"Would you mind giving me a hand and herd the goats? They wouldn't listen to me at all this week!" Link nodded and made his way outside.

"Hmm?" Fado looked at the empty horse post. "Where's Epona?"

Link, shocked at the disappearance of his horse went to look for her. "When you find her, meet me at my ranch for some herding." Fado called after him and returned back to his ranch.

Link found Epona at a nearby spring, along with the mayor's daughter Ilia. She smiled when Link approached her. "Hi Link, I washed Epona for you. She's good to go just don't overwork her you hear?" Link nodded as he uses the horse grass to call Epona over. He waved goodbye to Ilia and guided Epona into Ordon Village. In Ordon Village, you could see amazing scenery, since the village is in the mountains. Link guided Epona through, speaking with the locals and then made his way up to the ranch on his first day of work.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Sorry if it's short...I realize that this chapter is a little longer than the prologue. Please be nice, I have been busy with school work and finals and reviews for the finals. I promise I'll make chapters more longer than this. :D

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Princess Zelda

**A/N**: Here is chapter 2 of _The Legend of Link: Twilight Warrior_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. The Legend of Zelda belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Princess Zelda**

"There you are Link." Fado smiled as Link rode up. His goats were busy chewing the grass, not caring at all at what was gonna happen.

"As you can see," He gestures with his whole arm at the goats, "They won't do a thing I tell em' to. Holler, Whoop whatever I do, they won't listen. One even had the nerve to attack me but I managed to evade it." He chuckled then looked up at the young ranch hand. "All you got to do is herd them back into the barracks, not too difficult. Once you're done, you can go home."

Link nodded, spurring Epona into action. It took about 25 minutes to get the last goat in. Fado smiled as Link shut the doors.

"Ahaha that's the Link I know." He smiled as Link whistled for Epona, the horse decided to do some grazing herself. The horse trotted over when Link called, clearly happy that the work was done. Link got on, waved Fado goodbye and was about to leave when they heard a shriek.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS DOING IN MY FACE!"

The barrack walls crashed open and the goats swarmed out, finally huddling at the far end of the ranch, clearly afraid. Link and Fado rushed in and saw a woman dusting herself off.

"Honestly, had I known that spell would send me to an animal farm..." She muttered, then she noticed the two men staring at her.

"Do you have any manners boys?" She planted her hands on her hips. "When a girl is having the worst part of her life, using a transportation spell to escape a maniac who is trying to rule two worlds and end up in a pile of hay that stinks of goats, you DO not stand there gawking and staring." Link and Fado exchanged glances before Link extended his hand.

"I'm deeply sorry. Mind if I escort you out?" Zelda relaxed a bit, took his hand and was led outside. She stretched as Link and Fado had a hard time herding the goats back into the barracks. Fado scratched his head as he tries to figure out how to mend the doors.

"Well...I guess I have to rebuilt it back. You kids have a fun time now." He shooed them out of his ranch and trudged back to the barracks. Link shrugged his shoulders then they both walked down to Ordon Village.

* * *

_At Ordon Village_

"My name is Zelda...Princess Zelda." She was walking alongside Link as he led Epona by the reins. He was giving her a tour of the village while she was introducing herself. "I came from the Twilight Zone of Hyrule. For centuries we were full of peace, everyone lived well, it was a great year full of prosperity. However..." Her face darkened as they were making their way to Link's home after the tour.

"A man named Ganondarf decided to put his plan of ruling the world in action. He was able to gain help from the powerful sorcerer Zant and together they summoned shadow monsters and they created havoc throughout the town. Soon what was a prosperous town turned into a twilight nightmare. No one lived anymore, they vanished. Ganondarf sealed me away in his castle for he needed my power to help his plans. When he was ready, he came for me but I escaped. So here I am, in your realm." Link led her in and to the sofa where she sat down, looking at him after her story.

"I can feel his powers faltering but on the other hand, I feel his power growing. I just hope this world would not fall under his control." They were quiet for a few minutes. "Now it's your turn." She crossed one leg over the other, staring at him. He looked back at her, saw her beautiful blue eyes, golden hair, silky skin. He cleared his throat and smoothed his hair a bit. She giggled at his antics and he blushed a little. It wasn't everyday that Link could get a charming princess to giggle at him.

"Well...to start off my name is Link. I am the wrangler around here. The man you met was Fado, his the ranch man. I help him wrangle his goats when they're not obedient. I am also a swordsman, the village kids love me and that's about it." He bowed and Zelda nodded her head.

"Who knows, maybe you are going to be the one to defeat Ganondarf." She look hopeful there and unknowingly they touched hands. Astonished at the sudden contact they broke away, each of their faces had a dash of blush.

"Ummm...that sounds delightful but I don't think I'm cut out for it." Link scratched his head then twiddled his thumbs. Zelda suddenly had a very strong interest with her hair and started counting split ends. This awkward silence carried out for about 20 minutes before there was a knocking on the door. Link excused himself and answered the door. He moved to the side when an enraged Ilia stormed in. She was so mad that smoke could be seen coming out of her ears and the room felt like it was 100 degrees warmer. She stared at Zelda furiously, a rock would have been blown to bits if it was given the same look.

"Link..."Her voice was barely above a whisper as she forced herself to look away from Zelda and bore her eyes into his, "What is that woman doing in your house?" A simple question from a little girl was easy to answer however, her glare was enough to render him speechless.

"Um...well I found and picked her up from Fado's place." was his reply. Ilia had a look of disbelieve on her face.

"What? You picked her up from Fado's place?" She looked at Zelda again then jabbed a finger in Link's direction.

"What did I tell you about women Link? For that matter, even considering STEALING women from Fado?" Link gawk at her then became enraged. "What? You didn't say anything about stealing women from Fado's place and what is wrong with doing that action?"

Ilia drew herself up, stormed over and smacked Link across the face.

"How many times to I have to tell you!" She looked at him while he was rubbing the mark from his face, "I am the ONLY one who loves you, NO..ONE...ELSE." That last part was hissed as Ilia glared at the other woman. Link, full of anger without recognition, yelled back. "HOW DARE YOU! You WALKED into my home, SMACKED me across my beautiful, charming face and now you are CONFESSING your FEELINGS to me in front of ANOTHER woman? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me! What's wrong with YOU?" She roared back, hands clenched into fist. "That's IT Link, if you cannot accept my feelings, then fine." Ilia made her way to the door then glanced back, "I hope you rot for what you have done." The door slammed closed. Link was really close to ripping his own hair out.

"I apologize." He turned his gaze back to his guest. Zelda shook her head, "That child doesn't understand what is going on so of course she would jump to conclusion." She stood up and walked over to him. "For the time being, lets get some fresh air." He smiled as he let Zelda drag him outside.

* * *

_Twilight Zone_

"How much longer Zant?" Ganondarf was prowling around the sorcerer , eyes greedily looking at his work.

"Calm down Master, everything is going to be fine." Zant soothed as he continued his job. Ganondarf snorted then took a seat on his throne, deep in thought.

"It is done." Ganondarf smiled as Zant turned around, a small bottle in his hand. Swirling colors and other magic spells were seen.

"This is going to bring the princess back to me?" He gave Zant a look. "You doubting me Master?" He shook his head no then allowed Zant to do his own thing. Once the sorcerer was gone, Ganondarf stared into the bottle, it reflected his grinning face.

"Very soon, you will return back to me...Princess Zelda. Enjoy your freedom while it last."

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, sorry for the late update on this story. Hopefully this summer I will be able to update often but, I have a busy schedule :(.


	4. Chapter 3: Link is kidnapped!

**A/N**: Chapter 3 of Legend of Link: Twilight Warrior. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of Zelda belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Link is kidnapped!**

_Ganondorf's Castle_

"Finally the time has come for the princess to return to me." Ganondorf smiled wickedly as he held the bottle that held the spell that Zant made for him. He has waited a long time for this. Smiling, he cast the spell into a giant cauldron and stirred. Adding a few more ingredients the spell was ready.

"Great Spirits above, heed my call." He lifted his arms dramatically as dense clouds rolled in. "Bring back what I once owned! Bring her back to me!" Thunder rumbled as the cauldron rattled back and forth. Ganondorf continued the so-called chanting. "Bring her back! Bring her back to me!" Lightning flashed across the sky, raking the sky.

"BRING PRINCESS ZELDA BACK TO ME!"

The mixture inside the cauldron rose up into the sky and quickly disappeared to do its master's bidding. Ganondorf smiled as he walked back to his throne, sat down and rested his head on his knuckles.

Now the waiting begins and Ganondorf is not a patient man.

* * *

_Link's place_

"Ooohh Link, you handsome devil. Come and whisk me to a far away island where we can get married." Link posed dramatically as he acted like Princess Zelda. He wore a golden wig and was wearing a dress. Zelda was chuckling as she watched. She was wearing a tunic and boots. Since Link insisted on playing princess just once, Zelda agreed as long as they switched places. So here they were, laughing and having a great time.

"Link, I didn't know you took acting classes." Zelda said after awhile. They were sitting on a log, looking out into the fields. Link smiled and he scratched his head.

"Well...when I started out, I was clumsy and I fell off the stage at least twice. The director had me rehearse everyday till I got the steps right."

"Typical."

Link chuckled as they inched closer and before they knew it, their hands touched. At the contact, Zelda became shy and retracted her hand fast. Link turned the other way, his face had a few tints of pink. After the awkward moment, they laughed it off and returned into the hut.

"That was lovely huh?" Link said as he closed the door.

"Yeah it was." Zelda replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"I wish it was a little-"Before Link finished, the door burst wide open and globs of what looks like muck oozed in and wrapped around Link. Surprised he struggled strongly but the muck held fast and started pulling him outside.

"Link!" Zelda leaped from the couch and reached out a hand to him. Link extended his own hand, in an effort to reach hers. Their hands touched for a brief instant before Link disappeared out the door. Zelda rushed outside but, Link was nowhere to be seen. She noticed traces of muck along the ground and followed it to the ends of the road. She came upon a mysterious door, one that had a strange looking mark. Before she could say anything, a shadowy hand reached out and grabbed her, retracting back into the door with his prey. Nothing but darkness now.

* * *

_Ganondorf's Castle._

The muck made its way to its master's feet.

"Finally." Ganondorf leaned forward, waiting for the goods to be spilled. The muck released its prisoner, placing the body at his feet. It wasn't moving.

"Welcome back, Princess Zelda!" Ganondorf sneered as he strode over and turned the body over to look at the face. What he saw was clearly wrong and he staggered back as the body twitched. The Zelda imposter shook his head, clearing the confusion.

"Where am I?" What am I doing here?" He looked at Ganondorf who stared at him, dumbfounded. Then he turned his anger on the muck, who tried to slink away.

"THIS ISN'T PRINCESS ZELDA!" His fist shaking violently. "What you have brought to me is a mere BOY in a PRINCESS costume!" If the muck had thumbs, it would twiddle them. Ganondorf was furious beyond compare as he continued yelling at his subordinate,who sank lower to the ground.

"Hey mister." Ganondorf spun around on his heels and towered over Link, staring at him with blazing orange eyes. Link wasn't the least bit terrified.

"Would you mind sending me back? I have to herd goats today."

_A boy has to herd goats for a living? That's nonsense._ Ganondorf stroked his beard as he thought of what to do.

"Slimy Muck." He called to his servant who appeared instantly, waiting for the instructions.

"Lock this boy in Princess Zelda's room. Don' t let him escape."

Link was back into the bind as he is led away. He shouted over his shoulder before he vanished from sight.

"Princess Zelda would come and save me, you creep! She'll kick your butt."

"We'll see about that boy." Ganondorf replied as Link was taking away.

_We shall see. _

Link was thrown into Zelda's room, heard the door lock and the muck slithering away. He banged on the door, screaming for them to release him at once. When that didn't work out, he stumbled to the window and looked out. The death lands looked wasted and life didn't even stir. He looked sad at this alternative universe in which Zelda came from. He grasped the bars on the windows and pulled, trying to break them. They held fast and he gave up. Looking out, his eyes followed the dark rains that trickled down the window._  
_

_"Oh Zelda, please hurry. I can't seem to escape from this castle."  
_

* * *

_In the fields of the Twilight Zone_

Zelda was on all fours, hunched over in pain. Her heart pounded and her head felt like it would explode. She tried to endure it to the best of her ability however the pressure had become too much to bear. She screamed out and her pupils dilated and her body structure changed into that of a beast.

Where a princess once huddled, was a magnificent white wolf. It lost conscious and slumped on the ground. A shadow goon came by and dragged her away, back to another place for containment.

"Heheh how interesting." A voice said as the owner disappeared.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hope it makes sense so far! :D


	5. Chapter 4: Zelda, Midna and Link

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _The Legend of Link: Twilight Warrior_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own. Legend of Zelda belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Zelda, Midna and Link**

_Where am I?_ Zelda woke up in a dark dungeon. _Huh?_ She looked around and realized she wasn't a human anymore. She sniffed and walked a few steps, her forearm chained to the ground. She growled with irritation, gripped the iron chain and struggled to break it. It wouldn't budge so she stopped trying. She detected some noise and looked toward the sound. She saw this strange creature staring back at her and suspiciously enough it jumped right into the cell with her.

"I found you!" It exclaimed excitedly. Zelda snarled and growled, clearly displeased with this foreign person.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary! Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" The creature asked. Zelda continued her action. "Well that's too bad...I was planning on helping you...if you were nice."

_If I was nice?_ Zelda stopped and looked at the creature with faint interest.

"Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you AREN"T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" The little creature chuckled a bit, causing Zelda to glare more ferociously and attempted to bite it.

"There there. You be a good girl and calm down. No need to bite!"It said, a single-shining eye widen with amusement underneath a fused shadow helmet-thing. It then conjured up a spell and broke the chain. Zelda quickly inspected the broken metal around her forearm.

"You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee!" The creature looked at Zelda, grinning. It bounced to the cell walls. "So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?" Zelda looked with astonishment as the creature appeared outside again, effortlessly.

"Well. I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!" It yawned with boredom.

_Enough with the Eee hee_. Zelda scanned her surroundings and found a little hole by the bars. She dug herself through from underneath and popped out on the other side. She shook the dust from her pelt and looked at the empty hallway. The strange creature that she met before appeared on her back.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all! Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." She grabbed one of Zelda's white ears and pulled it a bit. _Ouch, watch the ear, you're gonna rip it! _Zelda whined a bit at the yanking and pulling.

"But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say. If you need anything from me, just give me a sign! So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!"

Zelda learned as they tunneled their way out of the chamber that the little creature's name is Midna. She is a member of the Twili, a fictional race of magic-wielders. She told Zelda that her actual form is actually human but Zant usurped her throne, stripped her power away and turned her into a diminutive imp.

"So your job is to help me recover the Fused Shadow so we can win back my throne." She was saying as Zelda leaped from one ledge to another. "Then you may save your boyfriend and go do other stuff that I don't care about."

_Link's NOT my BOYFRIEND!_ Zelda snapped her jaws in Midna's direction, irritated.

"Oh puh-lez you know you love him. Don't deny it!" Midna smiled as the wolf just growled. They made it to the outside where the outside Twilight environment concealed dangers at every turn.

* * *

"There!" Midna directed her attention to the far-most castle towers. "Link's in there."

_Link?_ At that word, Zelda bolted forward, energetically determined to reach him.

"Stop! Slow Down!" Midna clutched onto the white fur in desperation. "HEEL GIRL!" Zelda halted suddenly, pitching her rider off her back. Midna landed not too far and she was glaring from an upside down position as Zelda padded over, grinning.

"Next time, I'll have to install some kind of seat belt for you." She righted herself up and got back into place. Zelda proceed carefully now, using her senses to talk to some of the lonely souls still wandering in the area. They climbed over rooftops and fended off some annoying Twilight birds before reaching their destination. Zelda dropped down from the window and climbed up the stairs into Link's room. It was unlocked so she was able to enter. Link sat alone on the bed, still in the Zelda getup.

"Eee hee what's up child?" Midna chuckled as she hopped off. Link's head shot up and his eyes lit up in surprise.

"Midna? How did you-? Oh..." He realized the white wolf standing there, blue eyes shining and her tail wagging. Link knelt down and open his arms wide, "Zelda? Is that you? If so, you don't know how much I missed you. I've been waiting here for a long time." Zelda rushed into his arms, licking his face over and over and over. He laughed as he petted her fur and embracing her.

"Ok you kids, if you are going to continue do that get yourselves a room!" Minda tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sorry." Link apologized. Zelda snarled and pounced on Minda when she looked the other way. They scuffled around until Link had to come and break them apart.

"Link, we don't have time for this. Me and this fur ball are going to search for the Fused Shadow pieces and then topple Ganondorf from his high horse. Do you anything about Ganondorf's plan?" Midna asked. Link thought for a minute then said, " He is planning on ruling both the Twilight Realm and the other world from which I came from. Supposedly Zelda was supposed to be his key component however," He looked at his clothing, "I got dragged instead because I am in a princess costume. He wouldn't let me out so he had to delay his plans until the real Zelda returns."

"Ha sucks for him. Princess Zelda won't return until we accomplish our task." Midna cowed, laughing at what was going to be Ganondorf's enraged face. She planned on not returning Zelda until about a few months or so.

"We have to leave now if we are going to manage to find the Fused Shadow pieces. Link, you stay out of trouble you hear?" She hopped onto Zelda's back, nudging her sides with her feet. The wolf trotted to the doorway before giving Link one last look.

"I'll wait for you," Link told her, "No matter how long that takes, I'll wait here for your return."

_I promise I will. _Zelda said in her mind as she vanished with Midna from the room and climbed back outside, on the hunt for her first Fused Shadow piece.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hoped you all liked this chapter! :P


	6. Chapter 5: Light Spirit Ordona

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _The Legend of Link: Twilight Warrior_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. The Legend of Zelda belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks go to Sincerely The Sign Painter, RoseWing-chan, Light-Sakura and Ribke D'Crazy for reviewing and giving this story some love and attention.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Light Spirit Ordona**

"So I was thinking..." Midna was saying as Zelda ran along the rooftops, pouring rain drenching her soft white fur. She was anxious to get the first of the shadow pieces and probably the rest in order to save Link and Hyrule all together. "Since we are already here in the Twilight ream why don't we start by collect the Tears of Light. Those are the easiest side-quest/jobs that we can do as we search for the shadow pieces."

_Huh? Tears of Light? What are those? _Zelda looked back at Midna. She sighed and got herself ready for the explanation.

"Already listen up. The Tears of Light are items that are stored in a Vessel of Light only given by the Light Spirit. Once you have filled it up, then well...we'll just have to see for ourselves what would happen. Hopefully something good."

_Okay s__o how do we get a Vessel of Light?_

"Let's visit one of the springs. I'm sure we would encounter a Light Spirit." They continued on their way towards one of the springs and when they got there, it was just plain dark and eerie. Looked around, the dark aura didn't seem to make the situation any better and finally Midna lost her temper because nothing was happening.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! GOD THIS PLACE IS DEPRESSING!" The surface of the water rippled a bit and a sigh could be heard like a gentle breeze.

"_Chosen Hero...collect the Tears of Light and bring them back here...I await__ thee" _A Vessel of Light was presented and the springs fell silent.

"Well that wasn't hard at all. Now that we have what we need, let's hunt." Midna tapped Zelda's sides lightly and they left on their search. It wasn't long before they found some electrical bugs. At first Zelda didn't see anything besides small electrical charges scurrying across the ground.

"Turn on your senses and you'll be able to see them." Midna said, looking at the small charges with excitement. From Zelda's perspective, the little charges were made by these bugs that moved around. She padded up to one of them and sniffed it in curiosity.

"No DON"T!" Midna shrieked but it was a little too late. The bug sent out a short electrical burst and the charge made Midna's hair stand up on end while Zelda's snowy white fur fluffed out so she looked like a sheep with a much longer tail. Zelda whimpered and rubbed her snout with a paw.

"...and that's why you never want to get close to electrical items otherwise you will get shocked." Midna growled.

_Look I'm sorry...didn't kno__w better. _Zelda gave her a glare.

"Fine...let's do this." Midna sighed. The object to destroy these bugs required intense focus and pouncing skills. Zelda padded around carefully and when the bug had its backed turn…Poof! One light of sphere nabbed.

"Now you got it!" Midna smiled as they continued rounding up the Vessel of Light.

_And we're done!_ Zelda turned around in a circle, barking with joy.

"Okay back to the spring!" She lightly tapped Zelda with her legs and they rushed back with the glowing Vessel.

* * *

_Ordona Springs..._

They returned to the spring water and the surrounding rock formations started glowing. The sound of a water droplet splashing onto the surface made way for a glowing orb of light. Watching the orb with fascination, Zelda padded forward, ears perked. Slowly the shape of an Ordon goat mesmerized, the orb residing between its great horns.

"O brave youth..." It's voice rasped out. "I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. I wield the power of light and with it comes the risk of being seized by a shadow being. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by those fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land...You."

_Oh goody_. Zelda thought to herself.

"You still have not discovered your true power...Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms...Unless..." Ordona thought for a minute before continuing, " If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit...you may be able to return to your original form." The light started to dim. "Farewell O brave youth...until we meet again." The orb disappeared and sunk below the surface of the spring.

"Well now." Midna sighed. "That was a long story and I hope I don't sound selfish but we have more important things to do then dig up tears."

_You want me to stick in this wolf form forever? _

"It's more convenient and comfortable for my rear end. Now let's move!"

_Where are we going exactly?_

"Where else? To Faron Woods. Honestly, being an animal has its disadvantages." Midna sighed.

_So you do want to go and revive a spirit. You're so kind hearted._

"Get moving will ya?! Stupid mutt."

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter. Sorry for the late, LATE update. I had other things and stuff. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Human again

**A/N**: Chapter 6 of _The Legend of Link: Twilight Warrior_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. The Legend of Zelda belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks for those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Human again**

_Ganondarf's Castle..._

"Now do a twirl and do that cute ballerina's courtesy." Ganondarf sat on his throne, eyeing Link's every movement.

_Oh God please kill me soon._ Link inwardly groaned as he did as he was told. Not only was he still dressed up as Zelda, Ganondarf insisted on putting on a pink tutu, how embarrassing.

"No! NO! NO! You're doing it all wrong!" Ganondarf growled and snapped his fingers. His muck servant slithered in, twirling his fingers. "Mr. Muck, show Link how do to the twirl and courtesy correctly." The muck complied and proceeded to do just that.

"Ummm... not to be rude but I can't follow his movements." Link commented, feeling the urge not to puke. He has been doing this routine since 7:00 in the morning and Ganondarf is a really picky audience member.

"Bah whatever, you're dismissed. I can't stand watching your failure at dance. What were you doing all these years, sitting on your ass all day?"

"For your information, I am a wrangler! If you think you're all high and mighty, why don't you show off some talent?" Link shot him a challenge.

"Well since you asked, maybe I will." He rose up, stretched and walked to the stage prop. "Move over little man."

_Little man?! I'll show him._ Link growled as he stepped to the side.

"Muck, give me a beat." The muck complied, putting on some music for his master to dance to. It started just fine but it got awkward pretty quick when Ganondarf transferred from Micheal Jackson's Smooth Criminal to Teach Me How To Dougie. To finish off the routine, he did the splits. Link was blown away, left dumbstruck with his mouth wide open while the muck clapped.

"...I need to go wash my eyeballs." Link walked away with a far away look on his face.

"Ha, I knew I'd win in a dance off." Ganondarf smirk before returning to his throne. "Link's got no swag."

* * *

_Faron Woods..._

"So you were transformed here..." Midna inspected the dark door closely, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

_Yes. _Zelda looked at her. They made it to Farron Woods really quick thanks to Midna's teleportation ability.

"This is complecated...well maybe not. According to Ordona, we have to restore the springs back to normal...easy peasy." Midna floated down to the ground and hopped on to Zelda's back. "That's what we're gonna do." Looking around, she noticed a broken down fence.

"Use your nose senses to find the ground that sparkles." Midna floated right through the stakes and beckoned Zelda forward. Using her senses, she found the sparkly patch and dug her way underneath. Shaking the dirt from her pelt, her ears picked up the small pulses of electricity coursing through the ground.

"They're here. I have an extra Vessal so let's get collecting!" Midna took out the Vessel and watched the little blue orbs flowing in one by one. Picking off these electric bugs was like picking fleas out of a monkey's fur coat. Zelda pounced on the last bug and destroyed it, watching the tiny blue sphere enter the Vessel.

"Alright, we caught them all. To the Springs we go." Midna nudged Zelda onward with her thighs, gripping on to the white fur as the wolf trekked through the terrain towards the spring. Along the way, they encountered Shadow Beings that were scavenging around for fresh meat. Terminating them didn't take too long, a bite here and there, combined with a tail attack and some of Midna's magic mojo. The point is, they weren't hard to take down.

"Yawn~ I'm getting bored!" Midna complained, taking a bite out of an apple she swiped from a tree. "Are we there yet?"

_We're getting close, I can smell the spring from here._ Zelda informed her while sniffing around.

"Oh goodie, pick up the pace so we can get this done." They hurried to the spring and watched the vessel disappear below the surface of the murky water. The sound of a water's ripple followed by a sigh was heard as a ball of light appeared. The silhouette of a racoon being wrapped itself around the ball of light, cradling it as if it were its own child.

"My name is Faron." He spoke in a deep whisper, "I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. O brave youth...In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast. That was a sign...It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form..."

"I'm human again..." Zelda gasped as she looked at herself. "However... I'm still in Link's attire."

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods..." Faron continued, ignoring that last statement. "His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link."

"Um excuse me, I'm a girl, not a guy. My name is Zelda." She corrected him while introducing herself.

"Zelda? That's a fucking girl's name...Wait." Faron looked closer, "You are a girl, never mind."

"What was that?! Are you hating on me?!"

"Disregarding the disadvantage of being a woman," Faron continued, "You are the hero chosen by the gods."

"HEY! I'm still here aren't I? I'm gonna save Hyrule and Link, just you watch!"

"I believe what the outcome will be little human. Now then where was I...oh yeah, I remember. A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice...You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, than proceed to the temple in the forest depths." With that, Faron's form shimmered and disappeared back into the spring.

"Grrrr that nerve, how dare he looks down upon me!" Zelda stomped her foot angrily.

"You don't have to believe everything he says." Midna's voice appeared and Zelda's shadow took the form of the said imp. "Let's go, chop-chop. Since you're no longer a beast, I will have to appear in this form. We should be able to find some wonderful items inside the temple before confronting Ganondarf." She disappeared back as Zelda's shadow.

"Right..." Zelda took her first step and fell, face-planting the water. "As soon as I learn how to walk like a human."

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you like it! :D


	8. Chapter 7: Face to face with a spider

**A/N**: Chapter 7 of _The Legend of Link: Twilight Warrior. _Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. The Legend of Zelda belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** **Face to face with a spider**

"Come on, we don't have all day! The Forest Temple is just up ahead!" Midna's voice chastised as Zelda dragged herself to the entrance.

"Just...one...minute..." Zelda plopped on the ground, letting her feet rest.

"You seriously need to go on a diet..."

"Excuse you! I'm not fat, just trying to get used to my human legs!"

"That's what they all say...I know it was a HUGE step when you got your human-self back but seriously you shouldn't be so foreign to your other appendages."

"Meaning?"

"I mean, don't treat your legs like total strangers. It's like your body is rejecting them...sort of."

"I am most certainly not rejecting my legs, it's just that I have been in my other form for so long it just feels awkward...but never mind that let us be on our way." Zelda stood up and followed Midna's shadowy figure to the door that led to the heart of the temple. It was like one of those circular doors that was easy to maneuver and open. There were a few torches that laid around, the charred black parts indicated the past fires it held.

"You ready?" Midna turned to look at her.

"Let's see...sword, shield, rupee pouch and," She picked up one of the charred sticks, "a torch to light up the dark areas."

"Looks like you're ready. Okay now open the door."

"You serious? I wouldn't want to break a nail on that old dirty rock."

"I can't touch anything because I'm your shadow...and no one else is around so you have to do it."

_The things I get myself into..._Zelda grumbled as she proceeded to open the door, using her strength to push against it but it wouldn't budge.

"Put some more muscle in to it!" Midna encouraged her. 5 minutes passed, 10 minutes passed even 20 minutes passed. The door still didn't budge.

"ARGH I can't take it anymore! Step aside!" Literally tearing out hair with frustration, Midna decided to step in and with a snap of her fingers, she used her powers to open the door. The old door creaked open, revealing the long passage inside.

"Let's go." Midna disappeared and Zelda hurried down the tunnel, torch in hand.

* * *

_Inside the Forest Temple..._

Popping out on the other end of the tunnel, she found herself in what looks like Aztec ruins. Totem poles which decrypted different animal faces were pointed to the entrance and the eerie glow from the torch made shadows dance upon their carved out faces. Lighting up some more torches, Zelda continued to walk around, inspecting every detail with wonder. _This must be the exact sensation when the Spaniards conquered the Aztecs, the sensation of seeing gold or other hidden treasure. _Zelda grinned to herself as the image of finding lots of good treasure occupied her entire thought bubble.

"Keep your eyes on the prize here." Midna snapped, floating next to her. "Our objective is to reach the heart of the temple, get what we need and go on to other areas, not idling on useless architect!"

"For your information, this entire temple is almost like an exact replica of the entire Aztec civilization. Look at these ruin scripts? You can't possibly find these anywhere else."

"Most of the temples here in Hyrule will depict old squiggly lines and other historical significance but you can do the tours later."

"Fiine..." Zelda huffed before walking up a flight of stairs to reach the door at the opposite end. No sooner had she reached the halfway mark, a ginormous, if not hideous and not to mention hairy, spider fell in front of her.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Zelda shrieked in terror as she looked into the insect's eyeballs. Snapping its jaws hungrily, the spider pounced on its' paralyzed prey.

"Duck you idiot!" Midna's voice snapped and Zelda complied, watching the body of the spider sail over her before running like her life depended on it. She reached the door and pushed against it hard but it refused to budge even an inch.

"Oh come on! Come on!" She repeated over and over as the vermin inched closer and closer. Drawing itself up, it squirted a fluid of sticky web in another attempt to capture its prey. Zelda dodged it and the web attached itself to the door, making it useless to open.

"That was my exit!" Zelda shook her fist angrily at the spider but thought better of it when it scurried towards her with vicious eyes.

"How in the world do you kill it?!"

"With a giant spider swatter..." Midna appeared and gave the opponent a look. "Hmmmmm...I guess the best way to kill it is with your sword and shield or light it on fire."

"Light it on fire...hmmmm..." Thinking about the idea more carefully, an evil grin stretch its way across her face. "Let's make ourselves one huge bonfire!" Using Midna's magic, she made a fire pit off to the side and got some torches ready for the lighting.

"Come here, sugar cube. Mommy's here!" Zelda hollered to the spider who crawled over quickly, venom dripping off its fangs. Running over to the edge of the platform, Zelda jumped and landed safely next to her little trap. The spider didn't know that it needed to jump and so it tripped, tumbling into the net. As if knowing what was going to happen, its many legs starting flailing in the air as it tried to escape but to no avail.

"Good bye!" Zelda smiled sweetly before lighting the fire. The spider squirmed and squealed above the roaring flames before curling up in a fetal position and exploded.

"Well that was entertaining," Zelda glanced at the rotting spider parts with disgust. "Let's not do that again."

"If you want my opinion, grilled spider-legs are full of protein." Midna commented, spying the charred appendage .

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"I mean, when you bite into it, you get a crunchy sensation and then the squishy substances along with the juice–"

"Ewww stop stop stop! I really don't want to hear about your fantasies with spider legs." Reaching the door, Zelda used the torch to burn away the web and the door was ready for opening.

"You need to get out more, eat some delicious delicacies." Midna stated, still looking at the spider leg.

"I know what you are thinking but now is not the time. Remember what you said? 'Our objective is to reach the heart of the temple, get what we need and go on to other areas, not idling on useless architect!' In our case, giant hairy and charred spider-legs!"

"Fine, but once this is through, you are gonna make me some!" Midna gave the food item one last loving look before vanishing.

_The day I die, will be the day I will dare touch a spider's leg and grill it for eating._ Zelda grimaced at the thought before going through the door.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Chapter 8 of _The Legend of Link: Twilight Warrior._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. The Legend of Zelda belongs to the rightful owners.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The gentle wind blew as Zelda stepped on the other side. The door closed behind her and she noticed a bridge that connected from her end to the other where there was a door that might lead to the heart of the temple.

"Shall we use the bridge to cross?" She asked Midna.

_I wouldn't cross that thing if it was the last thing on Earth. _She yawned.

"Why is that?" Before Midna could reply, a screech sounded and this monstrous baboon appeared from the other side with a boomerang in hand. With a flick of the wrist, the boomerang slashed the ropes and the bridge groaned as it fell in to the abyss below. A few strands of rope held strongly but now there was no way to cross. Catching the boomerang and pretty pleased with his work, the baboon patted his ass like red bongos. Casting one last look, he disappeared back through the corridor and the door closed with a tight click.

"Hey! We were going to use that you hairy bastard!" Zelda jumped up and down with rage.

_Well now, looks like we can't go that way anymore. What a shame. _Midna chuckled.

"We have no other choice. Let's go back the way we came." Zelda pushed open the door and immediately she heard a shriek. "What was that?!" She asked as the noise continued.

_Hmmmm it's coming from over there. _Midna directed with a finger. Running over, she noticed a monkey being bullied by a spider. The tiny chimp was chattering endlessly as it tried to find a safe place to hide.

"Why me..." Zelda looked around, spotted a medium-sized rock and picked it up. Taking aim, she lobbed it with all her strength and it landed on the spiders head with a hard thunk. Spitting with rage, the hair-legged thing scurried over, looking down on her.

_Oops, that didn't go as I planned._ Zelda nervously thought as she noticed saliva dripping from the fangs of the insect.

_This one looks really tasty. _Midna appeared, giving the thing an approved look. _Let's get a bonfire started! _With the snap of her fingers, she grabbed the insect with her giant hand and place it on top of a bowl-shaped structure. Giving Zelda the okay, the princess lit it up, covering her ears from the screaming pain. Curling up in a ball, the venomous vermin shriveled up and died, leaving behind a charred exoskeleton.

_Now this is a feast! _Midna crowed with laughter, diving for a leg.

"Oh no you don't..." Zelda held her back. "I thought I told you specifically no snacks."

_Peh, you're no fun at all. What if Link witness your actions right now, refusing to let me feed on my favorite snack? He'd say, _Midna did an interpretation of Link._ 'Zelda, you are such a child abuser. You should let her dine and pig out as much as she wants.'_

_ Damn, she's good. _"The only reason why I refuse to let you eat that is because it's not good for you."

_How would you know? _

"I don't." Before Midna could fire off in a tangent, the little monkey they saved, hurried over, chattering in excitement.

_What does this furry thing want? _Midna gave the creature a glare but it totally ignored the ghost. Instead, it grabbed Zelda by the tunic and led her to a door. Pointing, it chattered with excitement.

"Look here, little monkey." Zelda looked at it. "I don't understand you but are you telling me that there's something beyond this door?" As if understanding her words, the monkey nodded, still pointing at the door.

"Okay then." Giving the chimp a look, Zelda pressed against the circular slab of stone and moved it out of her way. What greeted her was another spider, how delightful.

_Close the door, close the door, close the door, close the door! _Midna quickly pushed Zelda back into the room and sealed the entrance so that the spider couldn't get in. That was a close call.

"I thought you were HELPING me!" Zelda looked at the monkey with shock. The monkey just wiggled a finger and scurried off to stand in front of another door, eagerly awaiting for the others to follow.

"Oh no, we are NOT going to open another door." Zelda shook her head with disapproval. "We can't take another chance." She tried to call the monkey back but it ignored her and continued to wait for the door to open.

_You know something? _Midna floated next to her with her legs crossed. _This situation with monkeys and the way you are handling it confirms that you have no appeal in the communication department what so ever. You stink as a monkey whisperer. _

"No APPEAL?! MONKEY WHISPERER?!" Zelda was astounded. "I'll show you that, that monkey will follow my direct orders." As a demonstration, she tried to coax the creäture with hush whispers and a smiling face, but was instead, rewarded with a banana peel thrown to the face. The monkey just laughed hysterically at the antic.

_Apparently what the monkey thought I said was, 'No a peel', that's funny_. Midna chuckled as Zelda threw the peel away with disgust. _But yeah, no appeal. That little thing wouldn't take orders from anyone, not even from its savior. _

"I hate my life and I certainly hate monkeys now."

_There, there. It's all good, no need to get all depressed just cause of a dirty banana peel. _

"I'm not depressed at all." Zelda replied through gritted teeth.

_Oh really? _Midna continued to tease. _Then why is your face scrunched up like so? Can't you take a joke or where you born without humor? _Something about that comment really hurt Zelda's self-esteem as she gave the imp a look.

"I have humor, I just don't understand your sense of humor and I probably don't want to."

_I see. Well that's too bad._ Midna thought for a few minutes. _Hey, I have an idea!_ _Why don't we bring that thing back to when we first saw that baboon creäture? _

"Why?"

_Remember? That baboon cut the bridge but it left a few strings hanging. We could probably get the monkey's help. _

"I see! Alright then." Following Midna's advice, Zelda managed to coax the small monkey back to the area. Sensing a dire need to be useful and helpful, the small monkey quickly latched on to the rope by the feet and dangled as if it wasn't a big deal, even a gust of wind couldn't dislodge it from the ropes. It chattered happily, encouraging Zelda to cross.

_We managed to get one monkey on the ropes, it'll take 5 monkeys to get across so we need 4 more. _

"This calls for a monkey hunt. Let's go."

_This will be quite adventurous, I can't wait. _Midna smiled as she followed Zelda back into the temple. _Hey, make sure you stock up on bananas. I have a feeling that things are gonna get hairy really fast!_

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
